


the adrien agreste diet™

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, The Adrien Agreste Diet™, boarderline crack fic, i spent too long on this, italics abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien is getting much thinner, so he and his father collectively decide that there should be a change in the nutrition plan. As expected, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	the adrien agreste diet™

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, this is my first posted fic! i have mixed feelings and it hasn't been beta-read by anyone, so have this train wreck.
> 
> This was based on a tumblr post by elephart, go check them out!  
> No, seriously, this will most likely make a bit more sense if you check their post out,  
> https://elephart.tumblr.com/post/624093820720726016/the-adrien-agreste-diet

He was getting thinner by the second. Adrien noticed, but wasn't bothered. He had always had the same nutrition plan all his life, it couldn’t be failing him now, could it? But what he did notice was that he was getting more fatigued every time he finished up doing anything exerting. Whether that be fencing practice, helping Marinette with flour bags, or being Chat Noir and fighting an akuma, when he got to relax after, he needed 15 minutes to just lie down, muscles sore. 

“Kid, how tired are you?” Plagg seemed genuinely concerned, not something he normally was.

“I’m fine, Plagg,” Adrien barely finished his sentence before he had to take a gasp of air. Adrien had just finished helping Nino set up a DJ station in his room, which required _a lot_ of strength and moving things, apparently. “Just tired.”

Plagg zipped away to Adrien’s pocket just as Nino walked in on Adrien sprawled on his bed. “Dude, it looks like you are exhausted. We can take a break from all the heavy lifting to cool off.” Nino sat down next to Adrien, a concerned look on his face. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine, Nino. It’s just that I have been a bit, I don’t know, fatigued?” He sat up, eye level with the DJ.

“Well, why do you think you’ve been like that?” Nino asked. Adrien knew that Nino was trying to help, but he didn’t know either.

“Well, maybe I haven’t been eating enough. I mean, before school, I wasn’t moving around much. Mainly just sat in my room, went to fencing when scheduled, and going to photoshoots.”

“But now you do so much other stuff!” Nino added. “You go around and help people, you walk around the school almost all day, and you’re actually allowed out of the house.”

“True,” Adrien commented. Nino was right, for all he knew. But there was also being Chat Noir, burning off thousands of calories every attack, every month, and not being able to gain them back properly because of the specifics with eating as a model. “I’ll talk with my father, see if we can get a better plan. Thanks Nino.”

“No problem, dude! Anything for my bro.” They did a quick fist bump before Adrien gathered his things and left Nino’s home. 

Out on the street, Adrien walked slowly, making sure to not get too tired. He heard a small voice from his shirt, “Kid, if you have to monitor your walking to not pass out, I’m just saying you should have brought it up earlier!”

“I’m not going to pass out, my legs would just be tired.” He looked down at his pocket, the small god looking up at him, slightly worried, still.

“My point still stands.” Plagg crossed his arms and pouted a bit. Adrien giggled, Plagg wasn’t normally a particularly ‘cute’ creature, but he had his moments.

“Of course it does, I’ll tell Nathalie about it once I get home.” Plagg nodded in approval, then floated back to the bottom seam of the pocket. Adrien closed it and continued on his way back to the mansion.

Adrien entered the doors to the huge space. Empty, yet somehow comforting. Nathalie approached him. “Adrien, your father wishes to speak with you.” 

“Of course. When? This evening I assume?” 

“No. Right now. He has requested for you to meet with him right when you got back.”

“Of course, Nathalie.” What was his father so concerned about that they needed to meet right then? Would he be able to bring up the diet issue? He walked calmly into his father’s office, not feeling so calm.

“Adrien,” His father greeted him. A cold greeting, yet familiar to the small amount of times they got to eat together.

“Hello, father. What do you need?” Gabriel turned around to face him. When Adrien saw Gabriel’s face, he was a bit taken aback. He looked sleep deprived, bags under his eyes, hair a bit more messy than you would expect a renowned fashion designer to have.

“We need to talk about your nutrition plan.” Gabriel pulled up a chair, gesturing for Adrien to sit. Meanwhile, he sat at his desk chair.

“What about it? I mean, I have been wanting to talk about it as well, but what could possibly be so important that we need to talk right now, in the middle of the day?” Adrien looked around, waiting for an answer. He knew that there were jokes and memes about him being underfed on the twittersphere, but did it get so bad that people were directly messaging Gabriel about it? He decided that no, it wouldn’t go that far. Or, would it?

“It seems that you have been getting thinner rapidly since you started school and picked back up on your physical activities.” The first thought Adrien had was that he was going to be pulled out of school, which was probably the worst case scenario. But before he could spiral, he was pulled back out of his thoughts by his father’s voice. “And I have decided to change up your nutrition plan. I have decided to get a nutritionist to revise your plan and you should be back and ready to go in a few weeks.”

Adrien was extremely happy that he wasn’t being pulled out of school and that he could get a bit of change in diet, but he had a tinge of guilt in him. The nutritionist wouldn’t be able to properly calculate a plan, since Adrien was the one in a leather cat suit going out and fighting akumas a couple nights a week with his lady. All he wanted was to make his father proud, and for the nutritionist to not get fired, so he came up with an idea on the fly.

“Well, what if I create the plan?” Gabriel was obviously surprised about the answer, but gave Adrien a look that told him to go on. “I was thinking, maybe if I start to take care of the plan, I could get a sense of how to take care of myself and be more independent. For example, if someone creates my meal plans now, how would I know what to do when I'm older and not living here?” Adrien certainly knew he was bullshitting his way out of the situation, but it wasn’t utter bullshit. Besides, Gabriel seemed to be buying it, so his plan was working. “Besides, I know how much I do in a day, because it varies from day to day, with classes and all. So I would be able to calculate how much food I need and when in a day more accurately.”

Gabriel looked deep in thought, as Adrien waited anxiously for the answer. “Go ahead. But if you gain too much weight, do know I won’t hesitate to pull you out of school.”

Adrien was overjoyed. He stood up, and with a bounce in his step, he thanked Gabriel with a simple, “Thank you, Father!” He then left his office and went to his room.

“Well, that went way in your favor, didn’t it?” Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket and into the drawer where Adrien kept the camembert while making the off-handed comment.

“As long as it worked, it’s fine, though.” Adrien went to his computer to start jotting down foods and portions for the different days.

It had been one week on the new and improved plan, and for Adrien, things were going _great_. He wasn’t feeling fatigued, he wasn’t overly thin, and he could move around without worrying about getting too tired after doing something else! On the other hand, his friends were getting a bit worried for him.

“Bye bye Adrien Agreste, it was nice to have you here at the school for a year, but it seems you will be pulled sooner or later.”

“NINO!” Adrien had just gotten done eating one of his two _very_ hefty chicken sandwiches as Nino made that comment. As he looked at them he could see Alya giggling uncontrollably and Marinette glaring over at Nino for making the comment.

“Heh, It’s fine, Marinette. But seriously Nino, weren’t you just worried about me being too thin just last week?”

“But dude, every day you bring two huge ass sandwiches, some kind of side, and 2 litres of water. And that’s just lunch!”

“I-I mean that is true..” Alya mustered out, still giggling like a maniac. Adrien looked over at Marinette for someone to be completely on his side. 

“Well, Marinette, what do you think?” 

“I mean, Alya and Nino aren’t wrong, but whatever works for you, works for you.” Adrien sighed, but at least someone isn’t _completely_ against the whole thing.

It had now been three months of the new plan, and Alya and Nino were absolutely not shaming him anymore. He had been monitoring his weight, and he had put on a good 30lbs in _pure muscle_. In just those three months! He and Gabriel happened to discover that, because he wasn’t as skinny as before, he couldn't be a runway model anymore. But he still had to do photoshoots, as expected. And honestly, Adrien didn’t mind one bit. He was feeling great, and what much else did he want nutrition wise?

Not to mention, one of his favorite new activities was hugging someone, namely Marinette, from behind and picking them up as they got bear hugged by the 15 year old.

“Dude, what do you even have in your food? You went from twink to hunk in, like, three months.” This time, he could hear both the girls laughing and giggling uncontrollably. 

“Twink t-to hunk?!?” Marinette barely got out before continuing her laughing fit. Nino looked over at the girls.

“I’m not wrong!” Nino stated. And really, he wasn’t. Adrien just sighed. 

“Well, I have to go to a photo shoot. Bye guys!”

Adrien got home after said photo shoot and flopped down on his bed. “That was a long one.” He looked over the other pillow where Plagg flopped down, almost mimicking how Adrien went down. “Talk about it. I had to be silent the whole time!”

When Adrien _finally_ sat up after about 20 minutes of just staring at the ceiling, he decided to check out what was happening on twitter. For him, twitter was a place where, yes, he still found posts about him, but he could go to twitter to have a good laugh. When he logged on, it was very normal for who he followed. Some designs by Marinette, a link to a new song from Nino, a selfie of Kitty Section, and a few pictures from meme accounts. Nothing much.

It had been a few weeks since the photo shoot, and Adrien thought nothing of it. But when he was sitting at his desk doing homework, like any normal teen who wanted good grades, he started hearing a buzz every now and then. He thought nothing of it, most likely just his friends texting in a group chat. But it went on, and on. A buzz of his phone every 10 seconds for about 15 minutes.

He finally gave in and checked after a while. It was annoying, sue him. Nathalie wouldn’t blame him for checking his phone if he was getting constant notifications. When he opened his lock screen, he expected one notification signifying how many texts they had sent. But what he found instead was hundreds twitter notifications. Adrien was understandably confused. “Hey, Plagg, what have I done that’s super monumental in the past few weeks?” 

“I don’t know, maybe that super long photo shoot?” _Oh shit_. In that particular photo shoot, he wasn’t wearing just a shirt and pants. He thought nothing of it at the time, but he was wearing a tank and swimming trunks. He hadn’t really done any super beach themed shoots in a while, and he should have been ready for notifications when people received the damned thing.

“Oh god.” He muttered as he unlocked his phone. He slowly opened twitter and, sure enough, he had been tagged in _thousands_ of posts. He slowly went through them, skimming the text. Most of them were along the lines of, ‘omg whats ur diet 😍😍’ but that was beside the point. He decided to turn off his twitter notifications and go back to work. He was sure the situation at hand would blow off by next week. What he didn’t know, though, was that he was _so fucking wrong_.

He finished all of his homework and checked up on his friends’ group chat, expecting them to say something about the magazine. He slightly winced when he opened his phone and they… hadn’t said anything? All they were talking about was Marinette’s new design she had sent a picture of in chat. He was surprised, but pleasantly! He joined in on the conversation, and everything was sailing smoothly for once that day.

A couple hours later, Adrien was getting ready for bed. He slid under the covers and picked up his phone from the other side of his bed. He had decided to check his twitter notifications before dozing off. Before he even opened the app, sure enough, the corner of the icon said the _extremely large_ number of 25,913. “What a nice number,” Adrien mumbled to himself. He opened the app and went to the notification tab. Most of them were people tagging him. Some were people liking his occasional posts. He closed twitter and set his phone down. He stared at the ceiling for a while, not quite realizing he fell asleep. 

While Adrien was sleeping, though, someone hacked into his Google and Amazon accounts. Not to be malicious, not to end his carrer, but to figure out _what the fuck he was eating_ . Said hacker found that before he lost a whole bunch of weight, he bought an _abnormally_ large amount of Camembert cheese. And right after he started to gain muscle, he ate _so much_ **_fucking_ ** _food_. After they found this information, they immediately went to twitter and posted receipts and basically, “GUYS!! LOOK!! THIS IS WHAT HE EATS!! THE ADRIEN AGRESTE DIET™ IS HERE!!” And people went to town.

When Adrien woke up and turned on his phone, one notification stood out to him. 10 texts from the group chat. Oh no. ‘ _It will just be a regular conversation. It_ **_better_ ** _be just a regular conversation_ .’ It was not. What it was, was his friends spamming him with pictures that wouldn't load. ‘ _Timestamp: 03:47. Thanks a lot you guys_.’ When the pictures finally loaded, he then saw why they were spamming him at almost 4 in the morning. It was pictures of his accounts. It was screenshots of people saying that his secret was out. “Holy shit…” Adrien managed to mutter. 

“What’s wrong, kid? It’s not even close to your alarm going off.” Plagg complained. “Kid?” Plagg looked over and saw Adrien almost to tears, letting the blue light of the screen shine onto his face, lighting up his horrified face. “Adrien, seriously. What is it?” The kwami saw that something was _very_ wrong. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but he knew that it was _bad_. 

“I..” Adrien didn’t want to admit the truth, even though it had already happened. He knew that there wasn’t going back. “Someone hacked into my accounts. And they… they,” Adrien breathed in and out deeply, over and over again. “They took screenshots and posted them everywhere.” Plagg’s eyes went wide.

“That’s a violation of privacy! They can’t do that!” Plagg quietly yelled. Adrien turned off his phone and looked back up on the ceiling.

“Sadly, many hackers don’t get punished. They posted the screenshots anonymously, specifically so they didn’t get caught.” Adrien sighed, holding back tears. Plagg floated over to Adrien and plopped down on his chest. Plagg sprawled out and just layed there. To Adrien, just having that little morsel of comfort was everything. “Thanks, Plagg.” Plagg looked up at Adrien and gave him a smile. “Now, let’s text them back.”

Adrien texted that he thanked them for telling him, and that he would try to find the person responsible. They responded by offering to help him. With that, Adrien turned on some classical music and fell back asleep.

When he woke back up at around 7, he didn’t quite feel refreshed, but he did feel comforted. We took a shower, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, and was off to school. When he got there, he could feel the piercing stare of everyone and the smell of… Camembert. Of course. People are actually following it. He met up with Alya, Nino, and Marinette, and all four of them went to a more secluded place to talk.

“So. Camembert, huh?”

“Alya, _really_?” Marinette groaned at Alya’s comment, but Adrien let out a light laugh. 

“If I’m being honest, I don’t even really like Camembert. It’s just that a close friend of mine doesn’t have access to getting any, and I have to get it for him.” Adrien came up with this just before he left for school, to cover up any suspicion. Of course it wasn’t actually for him, it was for the tiny god of destruction in his pocket, but Ladybug would _kill_ him if he said that, especially since, unbeknownst to him, every person in that small group had had a miraculous before, so they would pick up _exactly_ what he was putting down.

“Well, alright then, dude. Whatever floats their boat.”

“But really, how are you after that whole fiasco?” Marinette asked. She seemed genuinely concerned, not like the others weren’t, it looked like she didn’t really want to joke about it.

“I’m fine. Just shaken. It’s a bit adrenaline inducing when you find out someone has hacked into your personal accounts and shared your dietary information with the whole world.”

Marinette let out a light sigh, “Yeah, I get that. Anyways, class is going to start in a few minutes, so we better get there in time. It’ll also take longer, since we’re further away right now.”

“Yeah, let’s get going.” Alya added, beckoning them to follow her to the classroom. They followed her to the classroom and went to their respective seats.

Once class was out, they didn’t have much time to get to their next class. That being said, as Adrien walked out of Mlle. Bustier’s classroom, Adrien could feel the piercing stares as he walked down the stairs. No matter if they were judging him or admiring him, there was no doubt people were staring little holes through him.

Adrien was walking down the last step when he saw a bit of brunette hair zoom past him and slow down to his walking pace. “Hey!”

“Hey, Alya.” She looked a bit concerned, eyeing the people around them. 

“I saw people staring. Thought it might make you a bit uncomfortable.” Adrien smiled at Alya for helping him out in whatever way she could. For example, why would you stare at the girl who runs one of the most popular blogs in Paris, the girl who observes _everything_?

They walked to Mendeleiev’s class in silence, a nice change of pace from the rest of the day. The rest of the day being filled with rumors, whispers, and snickers as they walked throughout the school. As they walked into the classroom, they simply sat down, letting the lesson go as planned.

Adrien grabbed his bag and walked out to the classroom, letting out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t been stared at in a bit, and there hadn’t been an akuma in a while. He was feeling as good as you can feel after being hacked. “AKUMA!”

And as if on queue, there was an akumatized person. ‘ _Why now? Of all times?_ ’ Adrien had been feeling alright, and now an akuma just **had** to come and crash his mental party. Adrien sprinted to the bathroom, practically flying. As much as he wanted to see Ladybug, he also just wanted to _get the damned thing over with_.

“Kid, I think that was the fastest you have ever run without me!” Plagg floated out of Adrien’s pocket, hovering in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah. I just want to get this over with. Claws out!” Where Adrien had once been standing, was now replaced with Chat Noir. He didn’t even wait for the light enveloping him to disappear, he just started sprinting out of there and out the nearest window. 

He was hopping rooftops, surveying Paris to find the akuma, when he looked over at the Eiffel tower. There was a human-like figure on it. “Found em’.” He took his staff and vaulted across the city to get closer and see what was up. As he got closer, though, he smelled something awful. It was terrible, but it was the one smell he learned to tolerate through his time as Chat Noir. Plagg would be torturing him for this one for as long as Adrien lived. _A fucking Camembert akuma_. 

When he made it to the tower, Ladybug was already there, crouching behind a car, figuring out how the battle would go. “Bugaboo! Status?”

She let out a groan. “Well, first off, why the _hell_ did it have to be **_Camembert_** of all cheese?” She had a point. “SECOND off, I can’t quite figure out the akuma’s power. All I know is that it’s nasty as fuck.” Again, she had a point. But why was she so stressed? They would be able to defeat the akuma in no time. “And finally, I am _overly_ stressed about my personal life already! Can’t I slow down and focus on one thing at a time!?” It sounded like she had a lot on her mind. Adrien did as well, but he wasn’t thinking about much else, other than having a quiet lunch to himself before the akuma. 

“Well then, let’s try and get this over with. Let’s start with figuring out the powers.” Chat was making sure to take it slowly, one step at a time, making sure to not overwhelm her. “What did you notice them doing before I got here?”

After he asked, she let out a long breath, one that he didn’t think she was even holding. “Well, I got here about a minute before you did. On my way here, I heard people yelling ‘what’ a lot, so it’s most likely something very surprising.” Adrien knew that he needed to listen to what she had to say, him not knowing a thing about the akuma, and her being stressed. “And it’s cheese themed, so it may have something to do with food and/or cheese.” She said the ending sentence with a questioning tone.

“Ok, good! We have an idea of what it could be.” Chat replied. A smile came across her face after he replied. 

“Alright. I have an idea.” Ladybug stood up from where she was crouching and dashed to an outside seating area in front of a nearby café. She picked up a plate and mug, and ran back.

“Well, I didn’t know you had a date planned! I’ll have the…” Adrien looked inside the mug. “Cheese?” 

“ _Exactly._ I think the akuma can turn anything it wishes into Camembert. It must be why people were so confused. Look at this plate, as well.” Adrien looked at the plate. It was a lone wheel of dreadful cheese with some waffle crumbs to the side. 

“Well, that’s just unpleasant at best, isn’t it?” Chat asked, his mind wandering to… oh god. “Wait.” A look of confusion and disappointment washed across his face. 

“What is it, Chat?” Ladybug questioned, wondering what he meant. She had the thought of the diet and hacking in the back of her mind, but would people get mad at something _that_ trivial? She looked over at her partner, a look that conveyed so many emotions, it was hard to name every one.

“Just thinking of something from earlier. Nothing much.” He was unusually serious. So much, it put himself and Ladybug off. He didn’t mean to sound that serious. After all, Adrien just wanted to get this done and over with, wanting to go back to a quiet lunch.

“Alright, then. If it isn’t bugging you too much, I won’t ask.” Chat looked over at her, with a huge smile, all of a sudden. “What? Oh.” She set her head face-down in her hand, and let out a sigh. “Let’s just keep coming up with a plan.” She set down the plate and mug onto the street. “I didn’t get a very good look at the akuma, so I think we should get a bit closer before we come up with a solid plan.” Chat simply nodded.

Ladybug released her yo-yo and hooked the end on the roof of a building a block away. She swung off and Chat followed in pursuit with his baton. They landed down and finally got a good look at the akuma. It had dark yellow skin, and a skirt-piece shaped like a wheel of Camembert. Platform ‘shoes’ that connect to a bodysuit, and thick glasses to mimic cheese. It had a half up half down look with braids and an image of a shopping cart on its chest. In its hand, it held a stick with a phone attached. “Well, it really is a cheese akuma, if you couldn’t tell already.” Chat commented. 

“Yeah, but why the shopping cart?” Ladybug wondered. Chat shrugged. He didn’t know either. “Anyways, the akuma might be in the phone thing. Of course, that raises the question of how we get it.” She looked over at Chat, and he was in a slight battle stance, ready to move at any moment. “We could probably catch the akuma off guard, take the glasses and then take the phone. What do you think?” She asked. 

“I think that it’s a solid plan. But, I do have a quick question.” Chat replied, a bit of concern in his voice.

“What is it?” She looked over at him. She thought it was a solid plan, but criticism was welcomed.

“Could… could the akuma turn _us_ to cheese?”

“Oh shit, didn’t think about that.” Ladybug thought for a second. “I guess it could, but we could probably dodge and avoid the beams at all costs.”

Chat smiled and nodded. He leapt off the roof toward the tower, and Ladybug followed close behind. As they flung themselves to the tower, the akuma noticed them.

“IF YOU **DARE** MESS WITH ANY CAMEMBERT IN ALL OF PARIS,” the akuma yelled, before getting cut off.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll meet our demise! I don’t think that’ll happen today, Ms. Cheese.” Chat finished. Frankly, he was kind of over the villain declaration. 

“HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS! AND MY **NAME** IS CART FULL!” the akuma yelled. 

Chat scoffed, “Whatever you say.” Ladybug headed behind Cart Full as silently as possible, which is pretty possible when the akuma you’re handling is busy yelling at Chat. She snuck up behind and flung the yo-yo around Cart Full. It was pulled to the ground, an audible _thud_ when it fell. Now, the trick was to avoid the beams of cheese while trying to get the phone, which is where the Lucky Charm would come in.

“Lucky Charm!” A red and black butter knife. “Well. This is helpful.” She remarked to herself. She looked around as Chat jumped around, avoiding the cheese-turning beams that Cart Full was shooting around like it was nobody's business. Then she looked right at the akuma’s hand. She saw that all she needed to do was wedge the knife between its hand and the stick, and the stick would fly out of its hand. Then, Chat’s cataclysm would destroy the stick itself. It was simple, really.

She leapt back into action, avoiding the beams, her yo-yo still tying Cart Full up and keeping it to the ground. She slightly readjusted the yo-yo to specifically make it more difficult to move that hand, so that the throw would be more accurate. And while Cart Full was distracted, completely focused on attempting to hit Chat, she threw it. And the plan worked _perfectly_. The knife logged the stick out of Cart Full’s hands, making it out of reach. Chat practically flew over and, “Cataclysm!” He touched the stick and it disintegrated into black dust, releasing the akuma. 

Ladybug released them from the entanglement with the yo-yo and caught the akuma before it got out of reach. “No more evil doing for you little akuma!” Out of the yo-yo came the beautiful white butterfly, a creature representing peace all over Paris. “Bye bye, little butterfly.” They watched it fly away, so peacefully. “Pound it!”

“Holy shit, I am _so_ sorry.” They looked over and saw a girl, maybe 16, sitting down and holding her hair out of her face. 

“Hey, no worries! It’s fine.” Ladybug went over and sat down next to her. “If I may ask, why did you get akumatized?” 

The girl blushed a red against her brown skin. “It’s silly, but I guess I wanted to try out a new, uh, plan that’s been circulating, It’s probably not worth it, though. Most likely won’t be right for me _and_ a huge invasion of privacy.” 

Ladybug gave her a sweet smile. “Alright, have a nice day! Chat can you bring her down? I might detransform.” She looked over at him, not expecting him to be quite so out of it.

“Oh, alright!” He looked over at the girl, “Let’s get you back down there.” He walked over and she stood up. “May I?” She nodded and he picked her up, carrying her back down to the street. When she walked away, Ladybug hopped down to be beside Chat.

“Hey, is everything alright?” She asked. She knew they couldn’t share specifics, but he had been acting a bit odd. She just wanted the confirmation he was ok. He was her partner, anyways.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” And again, as if on queue, their miraculous beeped in sync. “Well, we both have to go. See you!” Chat hopped away as Ladybug swung away.

Adrien landed by the school, in walking distance, so not too far, but not in front of everybody attending that day. “Claws in.” The green light enveloped him, and Adrien was left to walk back to the school. “Holy shit.”

“HAHAHAHA! Kid! That was, I don’t even _know_!” Plagg laughed like a maniac for a minute and then flew back to his pocket to rest.

Adrien walked back to the school with his head down, not wanting to look at anyone. And once he finally got back to his things, the _fucking bell rang_. The day was back to being shitty.

When the day ended, Adrien simply grabbed his things and left the classroom. He just wanted to get back to the mansion, as absurd as that sounded coming from him, and relax. Though, when he saw a certain black-blue ponytail whiz past him, he had to look up, see if she would slow down, talk to him. And luckily for him, she did!

“Hey! You’ve looked pretty down all day. You alright?” He smiled a bit, Marinette always knew how to lift his mood. 

“Yeah, I haven’t been feeling too well. I mean, after the akuma, I could only wonder if they tried to do something with my info.” She looked into his eyes, a bit sad, a bit of sympathy.

“That sucks. Well, you can always tell me if somethings bothering you, alright?”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” And just like that, she was gone. He couldn’t help smiling, Marinette was a genuine person, and she wouldn’t lie to hurt others. He knew he could rely on her, and she always confirmed it when he was feeling down.

While he was walking home, he had an idea for when he got back to his room. He could put out an announcement! Tell people to report the hacker, report the screenshots, ignore the info, get the word out. Hopefully, that would work. He knew he had a large platform, and people would pay attention to him since he has such a large platform. Of course, it wouldn’t rid of everything, what goes on the internet stays on the internet, anyways. But it would encourage people that, “Hey!! This was bad!!”

When he entered the mansion, he was greeted with the cool air and overly clean entrance. He looked around, no sign of Nathalie to put him to any specific task. Good. He headed up the stairs and into his room. He plopped himself down on his bed, letting Plagg out of his pocket and taking his phone out. He started typing out a draft in the notes app, wanting there to be no accidental misinformation whatsoever.

By 17h, he had a whole post done. 153 words. Not bad. He went over to his computer and logged in, then opened twitter. He typed the post, mentioned some people he could trust, namely, Ladybug, Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Kagami. Then, he nervously pressed post. It was nerve wracking, but it was done. It was over with. He laid down on his bed, leaving twitter open, feeling like he got a weight off his chest. Yes, it was a little thing, but it was what he could do. He did his homework, went to dinner, and climbed into bed. Today, as far as he was concerned, was one of the best and worst days of his life. And who knows, maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey! this took a week to come up with! which is way too long, i have decided.  
> i'm sukker-sugar on tumblr, if you wish to see my other fuckery


End file.
